


Last daughter of Krypton

by MiniM236



Category: DCU (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Major Character Death (probably), Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Batman v Superman: Kara view. Yes contains spoilers, so If I were you,I wouldn't read if you haven't seen the movie or do read, I can't control you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last daughter of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this does contain spoilers. Am I sorry? Partially.

Kara floats down and glances at the heroes around her. Wonder Woman and Batman move away to reveal the dead body of her cousin. Kara moves slowly towards it but collapses at his side, sobbing uncontrollably.

  
She cups his face, maybe hoping he'd wake up, then looks down to the symbol of the house of El on his chest. She lays her head there and cries.

* * *

Standing very inhumanly still, wiping stray tears from her eyes, Kara stares at the last Son of the House of El's grave. James stands beside her, holding her hand while Bruce Wayne, Martha Kent, Princess Diana, Lois Lane all stand near her.

  
Bruce comes beside her, as does Diana, apologising.

  
"It wasn't your fault, you were manipulated" Kara tells him "Been there, done that" she chuckles weakly which turns into a weak cry.

  
"We're putting together a team and we were wondering if you'd like to join, for Clark" Bruce adds

  
"And besides, it would be nice to have another woman around" Diana gives her a small smirk which Kara responds to with an equally small smile.

  
"I'll think about it. For Kal" Kara whispers then nods at them and they walk away from her.

  
"Come on, lets go" James wraps a arm around her waist and leads her away from the grave. Lois soon joins the two.

  
"What will you do now?" Lois asks, holding onto the envelope left for her from Clark. Kara glances at it a smiles to herself. Clark had told her about his plans to propose.

  
Before Kara can answer, her phone buzzes. Turns out something's going down in New Mexico.

  
"I'm going to save the world" She declares. She gives James a quick kiss on the cheek and Lois a hug before walking off.

  
She can't help but hear his faint heartbeat as she flies. She might not be the last child of the El after all.

  
But for now, Krypton's last daughter has a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, comments mean love l


End file.
